Гордость Пинки/Галерея
1 = Пролог ---- Party in Appleloosa S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich outside Appleloosa S4E12.png Boneless drooping over S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich walking away from Appleloosa S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich opening close-up S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich's hat flies off S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich's cheesy sense goes off S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich's cutie mark moving S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich jumping up S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich poncho parachute S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich putting hat back on S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich -looks like our next party- S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich letterbox close-up S4E12.png |-| 2 = Пинки — организатор вечеринки ---- Daisy,_Lily,_and_Rose_in_Ponyville_S4E12.png Berry_Pinch_with_a_balloon_S4E12.png Cherry_Berry_and_Noteworthy_in_Ponyville_S4E12.png Berryshine_looking_down_the_road_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_walking_over_bridge_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_trotting_and_singing_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_bouncing_through_Ponyville_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_walking_on_hooves_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_upsidedown_S4E12.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_upside-down_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_enters_the_marketplace_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_-I_could_say-_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_-today_I_planned_a_party-_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_-it's_just_for_you!-_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_and_streamer_vendor_pony_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_being_given_streamer_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_trotting_away_from_streamer_vendor_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_looking_at_the_clock_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_checking_party_list_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_on_the_rooftops_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_singing_on_top_of_awning_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_looking_over_pony_crowd_S4E12.png Crowd_of_ponies_singing_S4E12.png Crowd_of_ponies_watching_Pinkie_Pie_S4E12.png Mr._and_Mrs._Cake_with_stroller_S4E12.png The_Cake_family_in_Ponyville_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_with_pacifier_in_her_mouth_S4E12.png Pound_and_Pumpkin_Cake_happy_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_trotting_past_cafe_S4E12.png Diamond_Tiara_and_Silver_Spoon_at_cafe_table_S4E12.png Diamond_Tiara_pushing_dessert_away_S4E12.png Diamond_Tiara_takes_Silver_Spoon's_milkshake_S4E12.png Diamond_Tiara_-I_suppose_she_passed_the_test-_S4E12.png Diamond_Tiara_smiling_S4E12.png Silver_Spoon_drinking_milkshake_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_-Thanks!-_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_-thanks..._I_guess--_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_-I'm_gonna_need_the_full_rainbow-_S4E12.png Paint_pouring_into_Pinkie's_saddlebag_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_and_banner_vendor_pony_S4E12.png Banner_vendor_pony_wearing_party_hat_S4E12.png Crowd_of_ponies_following_Pinkie_Pie_S4E12.png Crowd_of_ponies_trotting_and_singing_S4E12.png Crowd_of_ponies_looking_around_corner_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_throwing_paint_on_banner_S4E12.png Applejack_-this_is_gonna_be_good-_S4E12.png Fluttershy_cheering_-go,_Pinkie,_go!-_S4E12.png Crowd_of_ponies_-no_other_pony_like_her-_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_with_a_paintbrush_S4E12.png Ponies_singing_about_Pinkie_Pie_S4E12.png Twilight_and_Rarity_levitating_banner_S4E12.png Birthday_banner_being_raised_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_throwing_balloons_S4E12.png Balloons_floating_upward_S4E12.png |-| 3 = Чиз Сэндвич приходит в город ---- Pinkie_Pie_-so,_SO_excited!-_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_ruffling_Rarity's_mane_S4E12.png Rainbow_Dash_in_front_of_birthday_banner_S4E12.png Rainbow_Dash_beside_birthday_banner_S4E12.png Pinkie_staring_seriously_at_Rainbow_S4E12.png Pinkie_-by_enlisting_me_as_your_party_planner-_S4E12.png Pinkie_scaring_Rainbow_Dash_S4E12.png Rainbow_Dash_nervous_S4E12.png Pinkie_stuffs_hoof_in_Rainbow's_mouth_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_-parties_are_no_picnic-_S4E12.png Fluttershy_-I_like_a_nice_picnic_party-_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_glaring_at_Fluttershy_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_-parties_are_serious-_S4E12.png Pinkie_making_a_Pinkie_Party_Promise_S4E12.png Pinkie_shoves_a_cupcake_in_her_eye_S4E12.png Rainbow_Dash_covered_in_frosting_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_excited_about_the_party_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_standing_on_one_hoof_S4E12.png Mane_6_notice_Cheese_Sandwich_S4E12.png Cheese_Sandwich_leaning_with_face_concealed_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_-who_are_you,_stranger--_S4E12.png Cheese_Sandwich_introducing_himself_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_-what_an_amazing_coincidence-_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_-I'M_planning_a_party-_S4E12.png Cheese_Sandwich_-it's_no_coincidence-_S4E12.png Cheese_Sandwich_-my_cheesy_sense_was_a-tinglin-_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_facing_Cheese_Sandwich_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_-I_have_a_Pinkie_Sense-_S4E12.png Cheese_Sandwich_-the_premiere_party_planner-_S4E12.png Cheese_Sandwich_-if_there's_a_party_in_need-_S4E12.png Cheese_Sandwich_another_close-up_S4E12.png Pinkie_and_friends_with_Cheese_Sandwich_S4E12.png Rainbow_Dash_-making_this_party_epic-_S4E12.png Rainbow_-the_anniversary_of_when_I_moved_to_Ponyville-_S4E12.png Rarity_looking_at_Applejack_S4E12.png Rarity_-it's_your_birth-iversary!-_S4E12.png Rainbow_Dash_-exactly!-_S4E12.png Rainbow_Dash_with_Pinkie_and_Cheese_Sandwich_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_-I_think_we_can_do_it-_S4E12.png Cheese_Sandwich_-I_don't_THINK_so-_S4E12.png Rainbow_Dash_and_Pinkie_Pie_gasp_S4E12.png Cheese_Sandwich_throws_off_hat_and_poncho_S4E12.png Cheese_Sandwich_-after_all...-_S4E12.png |-| 4 = Король — организатор вечеринок ---- Cheese_looking_at_Rainbow_S4E12.png Cheese_'that_pony_is_me'_S4E12.png Mane_6_looking_at_Cheese_dancing_while_singing_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_'Me_too!'_S4E12.png Cheese_'Who_here_likes_to_party'_S4E12.png Cheese_with_Mr._Waddle_S4E12.png Cheese_jumping_into_cheese_holes_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_'Like_me!'_S4E12.png Ponies_and_a_flying_pig_looking_at_Cheese_angrily_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_'As_if'_S4E12.png Cheese_presenting_a_picture_S4E12.png Cheese_dancing_S4E12.png Cheese_putting_party_hat_onto_a_pony_S4E12.png Cheese_puts_hat_onto_a_pony's_head_S4E12.png Cheese_singing_while_other_ponies_dance_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_'You_know_it!'_S4E12.png Cheese_playing_accordion_while_other_ponies_watch_S4E12.png Cheese_'You'll_never_meet_another_party_pony'_S4E12.png Cheese_in_a_police_lineup_S4E12.png Disco_ball_emerges_from_ceiling_S4E12.png Pinkie_looking_at_Cheese_in_a_police_lineup_S4E12.png Cheese_'My_parties_are_all_off_the_hook'_S4E12.png Cheese_and_other_ponies_on_a_pizza_S4E12.png Two_fillies_with_cake_S4E12.png Cheese_emerges_from_ceiling_S4E12.png Cheese_with_head_inside_a_cake_S4E12.png Mare_and_fillies_with_hay_bale_S4E12.png Cheese_presents_a_party_bomb_S4E12.png Two_fillies_looking_at_a_pinata_S4E12.png Cheese_and_a_pony_on_a_plank_S4E12.png Pony_falling_towards_a_bowl_of_punch_S4E12.png Cheese's_head_pops_out_S4E12.png Cheese_in_front_of_striped_background_S4E12.png Cheese_dancing_on_a_floor_with_colored_light_S4E12.png Ponies_surrounding_Cheese_S4E12.png Cheese_with_an_accordion_S4E12.png Accordion_forms_a_rainbow_S4E12.png Cheese_kicks_a_box_S4E12.png Cheese_presents_a_hippo_S4E12.png Foal_riding_a_hippo_S4E12.png Cheese_spinning_his_tail_S4E12.png Cheese_pulls_a_pony_out_with_tail_S4E12.png Cheese_throws_pie_onto_pony's_face_S4E12.png Cheese_with_balloons_S4E12.png Cheese_launches_streamers_onto_the_pony's_face_S4E12.png Pony's_mane_covered_in_streamers_S4E12.png Fizzy_drink_S4E12.png Hawaiian_shirt_S4E12.png Cheese_emerges_from_fondue_S4E12.png Cheese_playing_accordion_S4E12.png Ponies_running_through_Pinkie_S4E12.png Pinkie_sees_many_ponies_surrounding_Cheese_S4E12.png Pinkie_shocked_S4E12.png Cheese_playing_accordion_while_ponies_surround_him_S4E12.png Cheese_shining_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_'But_what_about_the_super_party_pony_named_Pinkie_Pie'_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_feeling_down_S4E12.png |-| 5 = Пинки в печали ---- Rainbow_flying_excitedly_S4E12.png Rainbow_'now_that's_what_I'm_talking_about!'_S4E12.png Rainbow_talking_to_Cheese_Sandwich_S4E12.png Applejack_'You_sure_did_come_on_the_right_day'_S4E12.png Rarity_'Your_party_sounds_simply_divine'_S4E12.png Twilight_'We're_so_lucky_to_have_you_here'_S4E12.png Cheese_'Just_doing_my_job,_little_fillies'_S4E12.png Cheese_putting_on_a_hat_S4E12.png Pinkie_listening_to_Rainbow_talking_S4E12.png Cheese_-Epic--_S4E12.png Rainbow_high-hoofs_Cheese_S4E12.png Rainbow_'no_offense,_Pinkie'_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_'n-none_taken'_S4E12.png Pinkie_squee_S4E12.png Pinkie_opens_one_of_her_eyes_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_becomes_depressed_S4E12.png Pinkie_walking_away_S4E12.png Cheese_guiding_S4E12.png Twilight_and_Rarity_levitating_a_banner_S4E12.png Rainbow_'My_birth-iversary's_already_looking_way_cooler!'_S4E12.png Rainbow_looking_at_banner_S4E12.png Rainbow_and_Cheese_hitting_heads_S4E12.png Rainbow_and_Cheese_pointing_at_each_other_S4E12.png Cheese_talking_to_the_ponies_S4E12.png Ponies_cheering_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_alone_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_hears_Twilight_calling_her_name_S4E12.png Pinkie_watering_S4E12.png Twilight_walking_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_'He_obviously_has_what_it_takes'_S4E12.png Pinkie_watering_the_ground_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_grinning_S4E12.png Twilight_-Really--_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_'Yes,_indeedy!'_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_grinning_while_Twilight_is_about_to_walk_away_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_'if_Cheese_really_is_the_super_duperiest_partying-est_pony_of_them_all'_S4E12.png Pinkie_scrunchy_face_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_'maybe_that_means'_S4E12.png Pinkie_walks_away_S4E12.png |-| 6 = Грусть Пинки ---- Pinkie_Pie_passing_by_Apple_Cobbler_and_Florina_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_looking_sad_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_stepping_onto_a_bridge_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie's_sad_reflection_in_the_water_S4E12.png Rainbow_ripples_in_the_water_S4E12.png Sad_Pinkie_walks_off_bridge_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_handing_cupcake_to_surgeon_pony_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_dressed_as_surgeon's_assistant_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_dressed_as_a_mailpony_S4E12.png Shoeshine_blasted_with_mailbox_streamers_S4E12.png Mailpony_Pinkie_and_unamused_Shoeshine_S4E12.png Ponies_on_construction_site_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_making_beam_out_of_balloons_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_as_a_construction_pony_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_watches_building_framework_collapses_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_pushed_off_of_construction_site_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_walking_off_construction_site_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_pushing_curtains_open_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_putting_away_party_cannon_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_holding_balloon_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_hugging_deflated_balloon_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_with_drooping_mane_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie's_first_party_S4E12.png Pinkie_looking_at_Pie_family_photo_S4E12.png Photo_of_Twilight's_welcome_to_Ponyville_party_S4E12.png Photo_of_Gummy's_birthday_party_S4E12.png Photo_of_Canterlot_wedding_1_S4E12.png Photo_of_Canterlot_wedding_2_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_smiling_at_photos_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_singing_happily_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_bouncing_up_stairs_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_-I_made_them_leave-_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_-had_such_a_blast-_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_balloon_reflection_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_in_goofy_glasses_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_takes_goofy_glasses_off_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_pushing_balcony_doors_open_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_on_Sugarcube_Corner_balcony_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_singing_on_top_of_balcony_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_racing_down_stairs_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_grabs_polka_dotted_bowtie_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_grabs_glasses_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_grabs_balloons_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_putting_on_balloon_hat_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_in_ridiculous_outfit_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_making_a_cheese_sandwich_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_squashes_cheese_sandwich_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_steps_outside_in_ridiculous_outfit_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_'Pinkie's_Lament'_big_finish_S4E12.png |-| 7 = Соревнования по дуракавалянию ---- Derpy_acting_nonchalant_S4E12.png Derpy_drinking_from_chocolate_fountain_S4E12.png Cheese_Sandwich_walking_with_Rarity_and_Applejack_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_-got_to_get_her_title_back-_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_-I_know_just_what_to_do-_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_eyes_with_black_background_S4E12.png Birth-iversary_preparations_are_complete_S4E12.png Applejack_and_rainbow_floodlight_S4E12.png Rainbow_Dash_cutie_mark_spotlight_S4E12.png Twilight_Sparkle_-I_can't_believe_it-_S4E12.png Cheese_Sandwich_in_artist's_hat_S4E12.png Rainbow_Dash_cutie_mark_ice_sculpture_S4E12.png Ponies_hear_Pinkie_Pie's_voice_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_behind_Rarity_and_Fluttershy_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_looking_angry_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_challenges_Cheese_-to_a_goof_off!-_S4E12.png Main_cast_collective_gasp_S4E12.png Applejack_whispering_-what's_a_goof_off--_S4E12.png Fluttershy_has_no_idea_S4E12.png Cheese_Sandwich_wearing_a_fez_S4E12.png Cheese_Sandwich_-you_think_you_can_out-goof_me--_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_-I_don't_think_so,_I_know_so!-_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_staring_down_Cheese_Sandwich_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_-headline_the_Rainbow_Dash_birth-iversary_bash-_S4E12.png Twilight_Sparkle_-and_the_loser--_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_death_glare_-doesn't!-_S4E12.png Rainbow_Dash_gasping_S4E12.png Main_cast_in_utter_shock_S4E12.png Pinkie_looking_smugly_at_Cheese_Sandwich_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_-are_you_in,_Cheese--_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_calls_Cheese_Sandwich_boneless_S4E12.png Cheese_Sandwich_-nopony_calls_me_boneless!-_S4E12.png Cheese_Sandwich_-right,_Boneless--_S4E12.png Boneless_on_Cheese_Sandwich's_back_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_declares_goof_off_for_high_noon_S4E12.png Twilight_-it's_already_three_o'clock-_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_-make_it_3-10-_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_and_Cheese_Sandwich_looking_at_each_other_angrily_S4E12.png The_clock_S4E12.png Pinkie_with_shoes_S4E12.png Cheese_wearing_squeaky_shoes_and_socks_S4E12.png Ponies_looking_at_Pinkie_S4E12.png Foals_see_Cheese_walking_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_blowing_party_hooter_S4E12.png Twilight_'All_right,_everypony'_S4E12.png Twilight_levitating_the_goof-off_rule_book_S4E12.png Rainbow_'She_actually_has_a_goof_off_rulebook'_S4E12.png Spike_'Twilight_can_find_a_rulebook_for_everything!'_S4E12.png Matilda_shhing_Spike_S4E12.png Twilight_'have_free_range_to_goof_about'_S4E12.png Twilight_reading_the_book_S4E12.png Twilight_'or_performing'_S4E12.png Pinkie_making_a_face_S4E12.png Cheese_making_a_face_S4E12.png Pinkie_making_face_S4E12.png Cheese_Sandwich_with_mouse_on_his_tongue_S4E12.png Twilight_reading_book_while_the_mouse_is_walking_S4E12.png Twilight_'since_the_winner_will_be_headlining_your_party'_S4E12.png Twilight_pointing_at_Rainbow_S4E12.png Rainbow_nervous_S4E12.png Rainbow_'What_could_be_better'_S4E12.png Rainbow_grinning_S4E12.png Twilight_calling_Cheese's_name_S4E12.png Twilight_calling_Pinkie's_name_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_'I_was_born_ready!'_S4E12.png Cheese_'I_was_ready_before_I_was_born!'_S4E12.png Twilight_'Let_the_goofing_begin!'_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_and_Cheese_about_to_goof_off_S4E12.png |-| 8 = Дуракаваляние ---- Cheese_playing_accordion_to_Rainbow_S4E12.png Pinkie_with_a_hat_and_moustache_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_juggling_cupcakes_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_'I_just_wanted_to_say'_S4E12.png Pinkie_throws_cupcake_into_Rainbow's_mouth_S4E12.png Rainbow_eating_cupcakes_S4E12.png Pinkie_with_a_cupcake_S4E12.png Cheese_on_a_large_cheese_rolling_on_the_street_S4E12.png Large_cheese_rolling_between_Rainbow_and_Pinkie_S4E12.png Cheese_singing_to_Rainbow_S4E12.png Cheese_pointing_at_Rainbow_S4E12.png Cheese_putting_his_hooves_around_his_body_S4E12.png Cheese_stretching_Rainbow's_face_S4E12.png Cheese_dancing_with_cheese_on_his_hooves_S4E12.png Cheese_eating_cheeses_S4E12.png Cheese_dancing_for_Rainbow_S4E12.png Rainbow_getting_pulled_by_a_hook_S4E12.png Pinkie_pulls_Rainbow_using_a_fishing_rod_S4E12.png Pinkie_with_bubbles_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_'What's_a_birthday_party_without_bubbles_and_balloons'_S4E12.png Star-shaped_and_trapezoid-shaped_balloons_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_'look_what_I_can_do'_S4E12.png Pinkie_making_a_bubble_shaped_like_a_pony_S4E12.png Rainbow_getting_pulled_away_by_Cheese_S4E12.png Rainbow_watching_Cheese_dance_S4E12.png Cheese_and_Rainbow_dancing_S4E12.png Cheese_'Hit_it,_Boneless!'_S4E12.png Boneless_dancing_S4E12.png Rainbow_sees_Pinkie_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_jumping_on_a_trampoline_S4E12.png Rainbow_watches_Pinkie_dance_S4E12.png Pinkie_pointing_S4E12.png A_real-life_baby_alligator_in_place_of_Gummy_S4E12.png Cheese_putting_cheese_on_Rainbow's_head_S4E12.png Cheese_giving_a_'scepter'_to_Rainbow_S4E12.png Cheese_singing_the_Smile_Song_to_Rainbow_S4E12.png Rainbow_happy_S4E12.png Cheese_singing_the_Smile_Song_S4E12.png Cheese_between_two_cows_wearing_mask_of_Rainbow's_face_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_'That's_my_song!'_S4E12.png Cheese_'I_have_no_idea_what_you're_talking_about'_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_'That's_it!'_S4E12.png Pinkie_pulls_out_the_party_cannon_S4E12.png Cheese_looking_at_the_party_cannon_S4E12.png Streamers_launched_towards_Cheese's_face_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_inside_the_party_cannon_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_launched_away_S4E12.png Cheese_with_a_helmet_S4E12.png Cheese_on_top_of_cannon_S4E12.png Rainbow_looking_into_the_cannon_S4E12.png Rainbow_worried_S4E12.png Birds_come_out_of_the_cannon_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_dancing_S4E12.png Pinkie_with_a_giant_pinata_S4E12.png Pinkie_walking_on_piñata_S4E12.png Bird_lands_on_top_of_the_pinata_S4E12.png Rainbow_looking_at_the_piñata_S4E12.png Bird_flying_S4E12.png Rainbow_sees_piñata_about_to_fall_onto_her_S4E12.png Piñata_falls_onto_Rainbow_S4E12.png |-| 9 = Конец дуракавалянию ---- Pinkie_watching_confetti_rain_S4E12.png Rainbow_stuck_under_giant_piñata_S4E12.png Rainbow_glow_in_Pinkie's_eyes_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_deep_gasp_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_-not_having_the_best_party_ever-_S4E12.png Pinkie_screaming_-stop!-_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_-the_goof-off_is_off!-_S4E12.png Cheese_and_ponies_staring_at_Pinkie_S4E12.png Crowd_of_ponies_confused_S4E12.png Rainbow_Dash_-I_haven't_named_a_winner-_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_forfeits_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_gives_victory_to_Cheese_Sandwich_S4E12.png Cheese_Sandwich_happy_about_winning_S4E12.png Cheese_Sandwich_surprised_-I_do--_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_making_Pinkie_Promise_gestures_S4E12.png Twilight_-what_about_you,_Pinkie_Pie--_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_crying_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_packing_her_things_S4E12.png Main_cast_stops_Pinkie_from_leaving_S4E12.png Rainbow_Dash_apologizing_to_Pinkie_S4E12.png Main_cast_apologizing_to_Pinkie_S4E12.png Spike_apologizing_to_Pinkie_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_-I_let_my_pride_get_in_the_way-_S4E12.png Rainbow_Dash_listening_to_Pinkie_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_-he'll_be_a_terrific_headliner-_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_-should've_been_a_big_enough_pony_to_admit_that-_S4E12.png Rainbow_looking_at_Pinkie_upside_down_S4E12.png Rainbow_Dash_upside_down_S4E12.png Rainbow_Dash_-a_great_guest_party_pony-_S4E12.png Rainbow_-you're_Ponyville's_permanent_party_pony-_S4E12.png Rainbow_-no_pony_could_ever_take_your_place-_S4E12.png Main_cast_group_hug_around_Pinkie_S4E12.png Main_cast_hears_Cheese_Sandwich_S4E12.png Cheese_Sandwich_looking_remorseful_S4E12.png Cheese_Sandwich_-just_wanted_to_show_you-_S4E12.png |-| 10 = Извинение Чиза ---- Cheese_Sandwich_looking_away_from_Pinkie_S4E12.png Cheese_Sandwich_-I_fear_I_told_a_little_fib-_S4E12.png Cheese_Sandwich_cutie_mark_close-up_S4E12.png Cheese_with_hoof_on_Pinkie's_chin_S4E12.png Cheese_Sandwich_telling_the_truth_S4E12.png Cheese_Sandwich_colt_hiding_S4E12.png Cheese_Sandwich_as_a_colt_S4E12.png Cheese_Sandwich_about_to_leave_home_S4E12.png Cheese_Sandwich_leaving_Manehattan_S4E12.png Cheese_stumbling_into_Ponyville_S4E12.png Cheese_with_party_hats_in_his_mouth_S4E12.png Cheese_in_the_middle_of_a_party_S4E12.png Cheese_with_Berryshine_and_filly_Cheerilee_S4E12.png Cheese_Sandwich_lifted_into_the_air_S4E12.png Cheese_Sandwich_colt_happy_S4E12.png Sweetie_Drops_and_Lyra_Heartstrings_as_fillies_S4E12.png Twinkleshine_and_filly_Derpy_at_a_party_S4E12.png Rubber_chicken_flying_at_Cheese_S4E12.png Rubber_chicken_hits_Cheese's_face_S4E12.png Cheese_with_rubber_chicken_S4E12.png Cheese_happily_playing_accordion_S4E12.png Cheese_sliding_on_accordion_S4E12.png Berry_Pinch_and_Princess_Erroria_sliding_on_accordion_S4E12.png Cheese_Sandwich_with_party_cannon_S4E12.png Equestria_map_covered_with_cheese_sandwiches_S4E12.png Cheese_pops_out_of_Equestria_map_S4E12.png Cheese_with_hoof_around_Pinkie_Pie_S4E12.png Cheese_holding_Pinkie_Pie_close_S4E12.png Colt_Cheese_with_hat_covering_eyes_S4E12.png Filly_Pinkie_Pie_juggling_rubber_chickens_S4E12.png Filly_Pinkie_Pie_pointing_at_herself_S4E12.png |-| 11 = Работая вместе ---- Cheese_Sandwich_smiling_-yes!-_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_smiling_-really--_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_-I_was_the_pony-_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_leaning_over_Cheese_Sandwich_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_and_Cheese_super-happy_S4E12.png Rainbow_Dash_-enough_with_the_warm_fuzzy_stuff-_S4E12.png Rainbow_Dash_-it's_my_birth-iversary-_S4E12.png Rainbow_Dash_-you_gotta_throw_me_a_bash-_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_excited_S4E12.png Cheese_Sandwich_excited_-let's_go!-_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_and_Cheese_singing_together_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_and_Cheese_-that_is_me_and_you-_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_and_Cheese_at_the_party_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_and_Cheese_-not_as_great_as_two-_S4E12.png Rainbow_Dash_picking_up_Pinkie_S4E12.png Party_Cannon_Team_S4E12.png Birth-iversary_party_pony_parade_S4E12.png |-| 12 = Любое желание ---- Ponies_celebrating_S4E12.png Ponies_swimming_in_a_bowl_of_punch_S4E12.png Large_balloon_shaped_like_Rainbow_Dash_S4E12.png Ponies_looking_at_cannon_S4E12.png The_ponies_cheering_S4E12.png Spotlight_pointing_towards_the_curtains_S4E12.png Cheese_talking_on_the_microphone_S4E12.png Cheese_'We_are_here_to_celebrate_the_birthday'_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_'and_anniversary'_S4E12.png The_box_S4E12.png Rainbow_pops_out_S4E12.png Rainbow_'Hey,_everypony!'_S4E12.png Rainbow_'Who's_ready_to_get_their_party_on'_S4E12.png Rainbow_'Hit_it!'_S4E12.png Ponies_putting_their_hooves_up_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_'party's_starting_out_right_now'_S4E12.png Cheese_balancing_a_cane_while_on_a_large_cheese_S4E12.png Rarity_and_Rainbow_looking_at_Cheese_S4E12.png Rainbow_blowing_a_candle_S4E12.png Rainbow_spinning_around_the_cake_to_blow_all_the_candles_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_and_Cheese_together_S4E12.png Rainbow_hitting_the_pinata_S4E12.png Pinkie_singing_on_the_microphone_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie,_Cheese_and_Rainbow_eating_S4E12.png Main_cast_dancing_S4E12.png Rainbow_being_launched_up_by_her_friends_S4E12.png Rainbow_on_the_banner_S4E12.png Rainbow_launched_S4E12.png |-| 13 = Эпилог ---- Pinkie_Pie_and_friends_dancing_on_stage_S4E12.png Rainbow_Dash_talking_to_Cheese_Sandwich_S4E12.png Rainbow_Dash_-the_best_birthday_anniversary_super_combo-_S4E12.png Rainbow_Dash_explodes_with_excitement_S4E12.png Cheese_Sandwich_nudging_Rainbow_S4E12.png Rainbow_Dash_-yeah_it_is!-_S4E12.png Cheese_Sandwich_-all_I_needed_to_hear-_S4E12.png Pinkie_writing_in_friendship_journal_S4E12.png Pinkie_looking_at_carrying_case_S4E12.png Pinkie_shielding_eyes_from_bright_light_S4E12.png Pinkie_looking_inside_carrying_case_S4E12.png Boneless_with_rainbow_shimmer_S4E12.png Cheese_Sandwich_-he's_not_the_only_one-_S4E12.png Cheese_sets_out_with_Boneless_Two_S4E12.png Cheese_Sandwich_leaving_Ponyville_S4E12.png Cheese_Sandwich_walking_into_sunset_S4E12.png Mane_6_watching_Cheese_leave_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_-never_did_get_that_pony's_name-_S4E12.png Main_cast_shouting_-Cheese_Sandwich!-_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_giggling_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_and_Boneless_in_iris_out_S4E12.png |-| Реклама = Реклама ---- Cheese_Sandwich_promotional_S4E12.jpg Cheese_Sandwich_donning_his_hat_S4E12.jpg Pinkie_Pie_Pride_Twitter_promo_Cheese_Sandwich.png en:Pinkie Pride/Gallery es:Pinkie Pride/Galería Категория:Галереи эпизодов четвёртого сезона